


Caught in the act

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison doesn't even know why he reads stories about two brothers getting it on. He kinda ... forgot to leave the page again.</p><p>no real wincest. Sorry if you were looking for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> original post: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278014.html?thread=52818686#t52818686
> 
> prompt:  
> Leverage / Supernatural, "Hardison, why are you reading stories about two brothers getting it on?"

"Hardison, why are you reading stories about two brothers getting it on?"  
  
Hardison jumped off his chair and quickly closed his laptop.  
  
"What? Me? No, brother. You got that wrong. I didn't ... I would never ... M-m!"  
  
"I'm not your brother!" Eliot snapped. His blue eyes sparkling with anger. "That why you read that stuff? You imagining things?" The hitter pulled a face as if he'd eaten half a ton of lemons just now. "Dammit Hardison!"  
  
"What?" Hardison still shook his head. Trying to change the subject he decided that it was better if Eliot was angry at him for something else. Maybe that would take his mind off the stories. Besides ... "Frankly ... I'm surprised you even can read." he proclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, you're surprised I can read? You know full well that I'm capable of reading, man. I've been using you're stupid computer a couple of times. Don't tell me ... Besides: don't change the subject."  
  
Eliot stopped himself. A lot calmer than Hardison would have expected the other man just crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"Two brothers. Getting it on. Stories you've been reading. That ring a bell?"  
  
Hardison turned away from Eliot and stared at his laptop for a while. He wasn't even sure himself so what was he supposed to tell the hitter? He never had looked for stories like that. It was more ... He had stumbled upon them. Yes. And then while reading a bit he got really hooked and all off a sudden half the night was over and Eliot ...  
  
"Hold on. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here."  
  
"Not in the middle of the night you don't! You knew I was here. I said I was gonna check some things out when you all left. You came back for me, didn't you?"  
  
"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot just stormed off the way he often did. Often? Always!  
  
Well, at least Eliot wasn't questioning him about those stories anymore. Laughing quietly Hardison opened up his laptop and returned to the story. It was too fascinating to stop right now ...


End file.
